Fionna and Marshal Lee Drabbles
by OhNoItsAranxa
Summary: Umm yea just a small fiolee drabbles. The title will change when I think of something creative...enjoy :3 rated T just in case of later chapters...new crappy chapter up don't kill me D:
1. Chapter 1: Jealousy

Marshall Lee was never fond of Prince Gumball. He didn't hate him; he just wasn't particularly fond of him and he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the fact that the made of candy prince was a complete wuss that didn't get his pranks. Or maybe it was how he was completely pink from head to toe, that annoyed Marshall. Or maybe it was the fact that Prince Gumball's first name was Barneby. But one thing Marshall Lee really hated was the amount of time Gumball spent with Fionna. Though really he hated that he could spent that type of time with her (because everyone knows Marshall Lee could not go out into the sun) and everytime he thinks of his best friend hanging out more with that prince than him, his unbeating heart sinks a little.

It was one of those nights where Fionna came to hang out with Marshall Lee after a tiring day of adventuring. She laid down on his couch, hat off and hair down, listening to him as he plucked the strings of his axe bass and humed along with the melody. She sat up as he finished and began to speak about her day in the Candy Kingdom.

"So then PG was kipnapped by Ice Queen again..."

He tuned her out. 'Just like him, always needing to be rescued like a damsel in distressed and of course Fionna comes to his rescue,' he thought. He glanced at her as she continued to speak. He watched the way her eyes lit up when she spoke about him and he felt a deep pang at his unbeating heart. 'What is this? Could it? No. No, it couln't be.' Marshall Lee could not have feelings for his human best friend, other than the type of caring best friends have for each other, but looking at her blab on about Barneby Gumball and blush as she told him about how the prince kissed her hand he couldn't help that weird ache he felt. She smiled as bright as the sun (or at least as bright as he remebered the sun being) and that ache came again even stronger as he thought sadly, 'She probably never smiles that wide when she talks about me.' He shakes away his depressing thought and tells himself to pull it together, that Fionna can like Gumball if she wants because he had no romantic feelings for her. He repeated the thought in his head a few times ('I don't like Fionna that way'). Though he had a hard time believing his own words.

"And he's invited me to one of his tea banquets tomorrow," she finished. Pang. There it is again that weird ache again. He smiles at her, but sighs inwardly.

"Thats great Fi," he tells her as the ache grows greater. Yes ladies and gentlemen, Marshall Lee the Vampire King was jealous.


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy is a Two Way Street

It began as ordinary boring day, not much to do because the Ice Queen was still recovering from our last battle, PG was visiting some other kingdom and Marshall lee was...well I didn't know where he was. It wasn't out of the ordinary for the vampire king to disappear for a few days and usually this wouldn't bother me, but lately it did and I'm not sure why. Cake was napping as I polished my sword, when I heard a yell.

"Help!" Cake woke up with a jolt and we ran out of the tree house. The yell came from an old woman, she was a witch I knew that much, but she looked like a hobo dressed in rags and no shoes.

"What's wrong old lady?"

"Quickly! You have to come with me!" She said. We climbed onto Cake's shoulders as she stretched to massive size. "Quickly! Run in that direction." She pointed east, towards the lake. Cake ran quickly and I only grew more confused. "Faster! He's in trouble!"

"Who is in trouble?" Cake asked me.

"I don't know," I whispered back.

"Then why am I runnin'?"

"Because..."

"She's in trouble!" The witch yelled.

"Who is?" I asked.

"Marshall Lee!" I gasped, worry filled my mind. What could be powerful enough to put Marshall Lee in danger that he couldn't deal with himself?

"Hurry Cake!" Over the years Cake and Marshall kind of became friends, so Cake ran even faster to Marshall's home.

"Hey witch how do you know Marshall Lee?" Cake asked.

"I'm his spirit animal." Well that's...strange. We ran into Marshall's home, he was passed out on the floor. The witch explained how Marshall Lee had accidentally cast a sleep spell on himself and she need help because she had no arms. The witch transported us into Marshall's mind with sleep powder to steal his memory of himself casting the spell so he could wake up. Cake and I adventured through his memories. One of him as a child playing with a worn out but still cute bear; then of his mom eating his fries. Later we came upon ones I would rather have not seen. memories of Marshall with a witch named Ashley and for some reason I grew jealous. The deeper we went into his memories more memories of Ashley showed up and the more jealous I became. _'What's wrong with me? I'm not even into Marshall that way; he can date whoever he wants.'_ Though going through the more intimate memories of them, holding hands and kissing, the more I began to doubt my feelings towards Marshall were purely platonic.

Soon we came across the memory of Marshall and Ashley's break up. Ashley, being the heartless witch she , traded Marshall's bear, Hambo, for a wand. Marshall then broke up with her and kicked her out of his house. My forehead began to glow.

"Come on girl we must be getting close," cake ushered me forward to what we guessed to be Marshall's memory core. We searched the core for the memory by playing hot and cold. Eventually we found the memory orb that made my forehead glow and I grabbed it. The orb transported us back to Marshall's house. The witch took the orb with her hands?

"You have hands!" I yelled.

"Of couse I do genius."

"So you lied to us?"

"The important thing is that Marshall Lee is awake." Magic shot out of her finger tips to Marshall causing him to wake up. I ran and kneeled beside him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You accidently cast a spell on yourself, but we saved you with some help from your witch friend." We turned to look at the old witch, but she was no longer then. In her place was Ashley. "That's Ashley." Marshall floated over to her. "She's not my friend; she's my girlfriend."

"What?" I was so confused. What just happened? Marshall gave her a kiss and Cake and I stared in shock. And I...I felt my heat sink.

Marshall pulled away from her. "Let me put on another shirt then we can go ok babe?" He floated into his room.

"What's goin' on?" Cake asked.

"Don't you losers get it? I outsmarted you and tricked you into getting the memory or mine and Mar-mar's break up." She laughed and popped the memory orb. Marshall returned into the room and flew away with Ashley.

"Bye guys." We ran after them but they were already long gone.

"Cake they're gone!"

"Don't worry sugar I got their scent." Cake sniffed the air and led the way. We ended up in the woods at what i assumed to be Ashley's house. Cake caused a distraction that caused Ashley to chase after her. I snuck into the house through the chimney.

"Fionna? What are you doing here? Ashley doesn't like me hanging out with mortals so you gotta go."

"Sorry Marshall but I have to show you something." I blew the sleep powder around us and transported us into my memories. I explained to him how Ashley tricked us into stealing his memory and showed him my memory of his memory. He looked down and we transported ourselves back to Ashley's house. Ashley was waiting outside.

"Mar-mar, what did I tell you about hanging out with mortals? You know what? Just go inside and make me a sandwhich while I deal with the mortal."

Marshall's expression grew angrier with every word she said. It didn't take a genius to know what he was thinking. No one, **no one** told the Vampire King what to do. Marshall Lee began to furiously stomp towards her, but I grabbed his arm.

"Wait Marshall you can't hit a girl." I told him.

"That's right Mar-mar you can't hit me."

"So let me do it instead." I said with a smile. He returned the smile and I ran over to Ashley and kicked her in the shin causing her to topple over. After a few kicks in the head, Cake came and used her massively stretched out foot to squash Ashely.

After all the excitement of the day Marshall flew me home. I layed in my bed that night satisfied with the outcome of today yet still confused about my feelings. Could I be falling in love with Marshall Lee or was it something else?


End file.
